Story of Paris
by Detrea
Summary: A few scenes of Romeo and Juliet, remade Yaoi style! Oh, and act 2, scene 2 has a Shakespearean sonnet of my own devising! Oh, And I wrote it many moons ago, so...
1. Act 1, scene 5

****

Act I, Scene V

(Servingmen come forth with masks)

****

First Servingman

"Where is that Potpan? That he ever helps

Such a lie known to me and all here."

****

Second Servingman

"When such things are left to those that we know

Irresponsible, 'tis sad, very sad."

****

First Servingman

"Take away the stools! Plates to the cabinets!

Save some food for us and nea the others."

****

Second Servingman

"A little greedy we need not to be."

****

First Servingman

"Everywhere, we are needed to help guests

Some are unadorned and others hungry."

****

Third Servingman

(Unable to cut in up to this point)

"We cannot help them from our current place.

Let us go to them in the stead of this."

(Enter Capulet, Lady Capulet, Tybalt, the Guests, and Maskers)

(Disperse Servingmen)

****

Capulet

"That thou could dance with my fair Juliet,

I wish could be so. 'Tis not, no, 'tis not.

Any other one of these fine ladies

Should not make dainty to go but a bout.

Any more she might pray that thou leave her

To her womanly ways of doing things.

Thou should nary have a worry for she

Could be simply out of breathe or patience.

Oh, when I was young, breathe and patience

Were in abundance. But such 'tis no more.

You musicians, play some pretty music.

(Music plays and they dance)

Make way! Do make way! The dancing commenced

With but the first note! Patience truly is

Lacking in you youths! Ladies will be soon

Enough out of breathe! Come now good cousin

Capulet, do sit, for people of our

Age do reminisce, and quite often, too.

But help it, I cannot, for Juliet

Is on my mind, as she is always there.

****

Second Capulet

"We all remember her in her beauty.

But we should rejoice and not reminisce.

****

Romeo

"Tell me, Count, is that one of your cousins?"

****

Julian

"Yes, I do believe it 'tis prince Paris.

Yes, I am quite sure. It has to be him."

****

Romeo

"You seem quite unsure. Doth memory lapse?"

****

Julian

"I have been away. Now give me leave to

Dance a bout with one of the ladies here."

(Exeunt Count Julian)

****

Romeo

(aside)

"My goodness! My heart beats as if to leave

It's closed warm burrow. It acts to receive

Something. Oh, the mere sight of his brown eyes

Looking with innocence and lack of lies.

His enchanting smile doth set him apart

And it doth set quite a fire to my heart.

Oh, to look at him sets my heart 'afire

His beautiful face, voice like a lyre.

If only I could have that instrument,

Loves light wings borrowed, cupids arrows lent"

****

Tybalt

"From the way he sounds, He's a Montague!

And from what he says, a drunken one, too!

'Tis bad enough to bring his vile presence,

But to have had an indulgence of wine?

His life I shall take; 'tis him I shall kill

For sake of honor; strike him dead I will"


	2. Act 2, scene 1

****

Act II, Scene I

(enter Paris)

****

Paris

"How can I leave when his beauty holds me?

I have not his name nor even a hint."

(Enter Escalus and Mercutio)

****

Escalus

"Paris! My kinsman! Thou doth look distraught."

****

Mercutio

"Did thou find beauties? If that 'tis what's wrong

Then doth nea worry. Thou shall know her name

And just as soon her availability."

****

Paris

"Thou should not worry in lieu of my place

For I am just fine and I am leaving

For home that I may rest until morrow"

****

Mercutio

"Stay yourself, Paris! Leaving so soon is

Near to blaspheming! You need to meet a

Friend of mine by the name of Romeo."

****

Paris

(Exaggerating)

"Nea, I am weary."

****

Mercutio

"Well, then, so be it."

(Exeunt Paris)

****

Escalus

"Paris, he is in a quite odd humor.

He seems distracted, almost a stupor."

****

Mercutio

(as speaking, he uses his usual vulgar attitude)

"He must be doting over some beauty.

He should be just fine once he has his way."

****

Escalus

"It 'tis not like him to succumb to love

Of that sort. He is quite level headed."

****

Mercutio

"Fine, then we will see him later this night.

For now, I noticed some beauties myself."

****

Escalus

"Is that all you know?"

****

Mercutio

"Well, for the most part."

****

Escalus

"Oh, whatever shall I do with thee, coz?"

****

Mercutio

"You could come with me."

****

Escalus

"Fine then, so be it."

(Exeunt all)


	3. Act 2, scene 2

****

Act II, Scene II

(enter Paris, on balcony, holding mask)

****

Paris

"Ah, me, what a pain to know not of love.

Of love requited I shall never have.

Oh, I can't stand it! Nea, for the cold night

Hath stolen my heart. Doth a frosted heart

Still pump it's icy blood through icy veins?

Oh, nea, I wish it would stop its pattern

Of continuing my meaningless life.

A noise! I should hark. Oh, but to hark is

Beyond my hearts will. Oh, it 'tis be him!

Aye, oh one from the Capulets party!

Why doth thou wander within my orchards?"

(enter Romeo)

****

Romeo

"I doth not wander. I have a purpose."

****

Paris

"If it pleases thou, please, pray tell, tell me."

****

Romeo

"And tell you I shall when I doth know it."

****

Paris

"Thou doth nea know it?"

****

Romeo

"Aye! Or nea, as such would happen to be."

****

Paris

"I doth nea believe the words thou hast said."

****

Romeo

"Thou art perceptive, as is no surprise.

That which I have come seeking is not quite

An easy topic for me to discuss.

But, on second thought, it is one I must."

****

Paris

"I may happen to be more perceptive

Than thou may have happened to have first thought."

****

Romeo

"Perceptive thou art, 'tis not an issue

But open minded, yes, that is quite one."

****

Paris

"Speak to me, pilgrim, for this saint hath a

lack of patience for which to deal with thou.

What are your reasons to be on my lands?"

****

Romeo

"Oh, how hard it is, to tell my reasons.

'Twas for but a glance of thine sleeping face"

****

Paris

"By thine words you sound as if to woo me."

****

Romeo

(Dejectedly)

"That 'tis because my words are to woo thee.

(Paris drops the mask from the balcony, staring forward)

(The mask falls to Romeo's feet, where he picks it up)

I hath offended thee. I shall leave shortly."

****

Paris

(as Romeo turns, quickly at first)

Thou doth not offend. To the contrary,

Thou hath enlightened my heart to be warmed."

****

Romeo

(Startled)

"I nea have heard right. To have a warmed heart

Would betray feelings of gratitude and…"

****

Paris

"Kindness, affection name cupids arrows.

But that they would strike in such a manner"

****

Romeo

"To say it is blind 'tis understatement.

To be so spiteful to make such a match…"

****

Paris

"Why doth thou speak so?"

****

Romeo

"When I saw thine face, I saw a beauty

That transcends all that I have ever known.

To give it a name of the likes of such

A blind and deaf child seems oddly… right."

****

Paris

"To deny ones name when ones name is love

Would be to deny a mountain of things"

****

Romeo

"Why deny? Accept the gift of the dove

For beauty doth come whenever it sings.

I doth pledge from the bottom of my heart

With all my strength, thou shall never be wronged."

****

Paris

"But how shall I know when we are apart

What happens when a beauty walks along?

For once a heart of frost has been revived

What is to keep the molten of it fresh."

****

Romeo

"I'll not betray your love in all my life

To keep you happy, I will try my best.

I can only hope the same you shall do"

****

Paris

"'Tis true; with all my heart I will love you."

****

Romeo

"Love? Did thou say love? Did I say the word?"

****

Paris

"It is a shock. But I follow my hearts will."

****

Romeo

"So, than, would that make us into lovers?"

****

Paris

"Lovers do share their bed, as we have not."

****

Romeo

"Something I hope to quickly remedy"

****

Paris

"Then I shall be yours if you shall be mine.

(a noise from within calls for Paris)

(Hesitatingly)

I have been summoned. I must go my love."

****

Romeo

"Do not worry. We will meet 'a morrow"

(Romeo and Paris exchange a long glance)

(Exeunt all)


End file.
